


Shift

by Cruiser



Category: Black Rock Shooter - Fandom
Genre: Food, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruiser/pseuds/Cruiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yomi makes Kagari a sandwich. Kagari isn't hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

“So what kind of sandwich would you like?” Yomi asked, a little formally, as she looked through the fridge.

Kagari shrugged as she watched Yomi’s back. “I don’t know,” she said. She didn’t really care too much. It was just a formality, really. Sitting in Yomi’s house, Kagari felt like an uninvited, unwanted guest. “Are you okay?”

The sound of the fridge door closing was Yomi’s only answer as she carried the ingredients over to the marble counter. Bread, lettuce, tomatoes, a package of thinly sliced deli meat. Kagari stared at it. She wasn’t really hungry. She wasn’t hungry at all. Stop it, she wanted to say. I don’t want to eat. But she said nothing, only watching as Yomi began to prepare the food with slow, careful movements.

No, Kagari thought. No. Not careful. More like…absent-minded, as though she was only going through the motions. Making a sandwich was easy, mechanical. Anyone can make one. After a few seconds, Yomi began to speak, her words monotone.

“The cookies were good,” she said. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Kagari said. On the counter, the paper package that once held the cookies was unwrapped, but the seal on the cookies she made was unbroken. She had made ten cookies, and ten cookies remained.

“I’m not really hungry much these days,” Yomi said, “but it’s around lunchtime, so I guess we should eat something…” Her hair was ragged and messy, haphazardly cut. Despite herself, Kagari shuddered. “Let’s see…I remember you liked eating sandwiches with kewpie mayo, right? Come to think of it, you liked kewpie mayo on practically everything.” Even though Yomi sounded calm, there was nothing behind her words at all. Listening to her speak, Kagari could only feel dread squirming in her gut. “You had some strange tastes…you know, I don’t really like eating macarons that much, either.” She was spreading mustard on one of the bread slices. “But you always made me eat them. Still, if you eat them so much, you get tired of them. They’re too sweet. After a while, everything starts to taste like macarons.” She put the bread slice down and began to spread mustard on another bread slice - the one for her own sandwich. “Come to think of it, people always give me things to eat…”

The madeleines were uneaten too, Kagari noticed. They sat abandoned and alone next to the cookies, still wrapped in the paper package.

“Sweet things, mainly,” Yomi continued. “But I just realized, I really don’t like eating sweets much at all. The taste is always the same, it’s just the texture that’s different. Do you want turkey or roast beef on your sandwich?” 

Kagari shifted on her seat. “Beef.”

Yomi nodded and started to unwrap the packaging on the sliced deli meat. “I thought so.” Yomi’s voice was like some kind of screwdriver. Her mundane, pointless words were steadily drilling a hole in Kagari’s head. Kagari squeezed her eyes shut and put her head on the counter. “You look pale, by the way. Are you okay? Well, if you’re hungry the sandwiches should be almost done. Do you still want kewpie mayo on yours? Ah, but I don’t think we have any left.”

“I’m not hungry,” Kagari muttered, but Yomi didn’t seem to hear. A few minutes passed, and the clack of a plate near Kagari’s ear announced the presence of the food. Kagari lifted her head and stared at the sandwich. It sat there, innocently. The memory of Yomi’s face, her dull eyes and monotone voice, flashed in Kagari’s mind. Her stomach churned. “I’m not hungry.”

Yomi took the seat next to Kagari’s. “I’m not hungry either,” she said, and she picked up her own sandwich, studying it as though it was an alien creature. Then, Yomi began to slowly tear the sandwich apart, her eyes still dull and slightly glazed. 

“What are you doing?” Kagari asked.

Yomi turned her head to stare at Kagari. Once again, the immense emptiness of her gaze struck Kagari and Kagari shivered. “I’m eating it,” Yomi said, plainly, as her fingers tore the sandwich apart into smaller and smaller pieces. Kagari watched as parts of the sandwich fell onto the plate, mutilated. Then, Yomi’s eyes slowly moved over to Kagari’s untouched sandwich. “You haven’t eaten yours yet.”

Kagari’s gut felt like it was trying to claw up her throat. “I’m not hungry.”

Yomi nodded, and she continued to slowly peel strips of the sandwich, tearing and tearing until the sandwich was unrecognizable - nothing more than white fluff, torn green lettuce, ripped beef that looked like the carcass of some animal. Yomi stared down at it.

At that moment, Kagari wanted to leave more than anything else, but she stayed. A part of her felt some awful responsibility for all of this, and guilt was a foreign emotion for Kagari. She wanted to run, but she couldn’t.

She looked away from Yomi instead, and said nothing.


End file.
